Termómetro
by Poney Pisador
Summary: Ser una mutante nunca es fácil, ser la chica nueva tampoco. Cuando Edén Knightville conoció a Pietro Maximoff nunca imagino que aquel encuentro cambiara su vida para siempre. QuicksilverXOC. Denme una oportunidad :D
1. Chapter 1

**Una joven de alborotados cabellos rizados castaños con una pesada mochila en el hombro corría a toda prisa junto a un hombre de pajarita y fez rojos, sobre sus cabezas un sin número de sirenas y alarmas sonaban a todo volumen.**

— **¡Siquiera podrías aclararme el porqué de todo esto! ¡Primero Torchwood y ahora SHIELD! ¡Qué quieres hacer!**

—**Lo vera pronto Doctor, lo vera pronto. —Grito sobre el todo el ruido de las alarmas.**

**La extraña pareja se escabullo en la puerta de un armario, frente a ellos una cabina de policía azul se alzaba imponente. Se metieron a toda prisa en el lugar, aquella cabina de policía azul escondía todo un interior imposiblemente más grande por dentro, y con un gran panel de control con un tuve de cristal en el centro. La chica dejo caer la mochila, corrió el zíper y saco un montón de carpetas, las desplego a toda prisa hasta encontrar lo que necesito y sonrió abiertamente. Tomo un arma del fondo de la mochila y apunto al hombre de la pajarita.**

—**Nos vamos a 1940 Doctor, y rápido.**

* * *

**Más tarde, la extraña chica dejo a un pequeño Erick Lehnsherr junto a su madre, inconscientes en el suelo de la extraña máquina. Sonrió, un sin número de cuerpos extra reposaban junto a ese par. La chica se arrodillo y apunto a las cabezas de todos los cuerpos de la sala.**

— **¿Que estas…?—Pregunto el hombre de la pajarita.**

—**Transmutador empático—. Respondió ella. —Cambia los recuerdos de todos a un modelo prediseñado. Ahora emprende esta máquina y vamos a una época más actual.**

—**No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?**

—**Lo que todos queremos…UN BUEN LEMON CARGADO DE UNA DOSIS DE ROMANCE MESCLADO CON UNA BUENA PELICULA DE SUPERHEROES.**

**El hombre parpadeo confundido.**

—**Vete acostumbrando encanto, porque tú también estas en mi lista. —Dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado antes de regresar a lo que hacía. Y no pudo más que sonreír con saña, esto sería divertido…**

**Muy bien, nadie entendió este corto raro verdad? Es en parte propaganda de otro fic que subiere en una semana, de Doctor Who como no, y en parte una sexy explicación de porqué Pietro se haya en la actualidad y no sano y salvo en 1973, y porque Charles y Erick son jóvenes aquí, no le den muchas vueltas.**

**Pues…decidí subir este fic(Porfin!) y sin spoilers solo diré que durara y unos 31 caps y que por ahí de la mitad será un tanto(mucho…) mesclado con los Vengadores. Bueno, ando apurada así que los dejo con el fic, espero que les guste, así que Disfruten y que tengan un bonito día!**

* * *

Chapter 1: De extraños peli platas y ser la chica nueva.

Realmente odio las mudanzas.

Ya sabes, a tu padre lo ascienden con la condición de mudarse a otra sucursal, de por si tu madre odiaba el vecindario, y de pronto ¡Hola! Nos mudamos a las lindas y pintorescas afueras de Washington. Como si mi vida no fuera difícil ya.

Adiós amigos-los pocos que tenía-, y hola nueva ciudad, nuevo instituto y nuevos compañeros de clase viéndote como un bicho raro. Algunas veces la gente se hacía odiar, aunque, realmente, en el fondo, no los culpo.

Veras querido lector, yo no soy lo que podrías clasificar como normal. Más bien algo que mis padres llamarían "abominación de la naturaleza", si lo supieran, claro. Para ser más específica, hay ciertas ocasiones, cuando me molesto, cuando estoy nerviosa o cuando quiero; las cosas empiezan a morir. Si, así como se oye. Hasta ahora no ha habido incidentes con humanos; pero no por eso deja de ser escalofriante. Aunque, claro, mi ola de muerte-como me gusta llamarla- es el menor de mis problemas. Tengo alas, un par de curiosas y blindadas alas negras. Suelen salir o cuando mis emociones están a punto de explotar, o cuando quiero. Una vez me estaba bañando y un ratón cruzo justo frente a mí, mis alas salieron y ya se imaginaran el escándalo que se armó. Por suerte logre guardar mis alas antes de que mi madre entrara y lo viera.

Así que haciendo un recuento, si tengo emociones fuertes las cosas a mí alrededor mueren y me salen alas. Raro, lo sé. Y el punto al que le lleva todo esto, es que cosas como lo de la ola de muerte no siempre las puedo controlar. Y eso da mucho de qué hablar.

Conclusión: nadie quiere ser amigo de la chica que mata con la presencia.

Termine de peinar mi cabello azabache y recogí mi mochila verde brillante. Me gustaba ese color, era el mismo que el de mis ojos.

Baje las escaleras, recogí una granada del frutero, me despedí de mi madre, y salí disparada rumbo a clase. Hoy era mi primer día, tenía que llegar temprano si quería inscribirme.

Por suerte, el instituto estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa y tarde solo unos minutos en llegar. De inmediato me dirigí a la oficina del director para inscribirme como era debido.

—Hola, esto, vengo a inscribirme—. Le dije a la señorita que supuse era a secretaria, al entrar.

Me miro por sobre sus lentes de montura plateada, y suspiro.

—Por supuesto. El director la atenderá cuando se desatienda—. Dijo pesadamente antes de devolver su vista al ordenador.

Me senté de espaldas a una ventana que creo, conectaba con la oficina del director, porque a través de esta, podía escuchar con claridad al susodicho. Al parecer, lidiando con un alumno rebelde.

— _¡En serio señor Maximoff! ¡Es su sexta ves este trimestre! ¡Como se le ocurre meter al maestro Rogers en medio del baño de mujeres! ¡Y como, si se podría saber! —. Le grito a un chico que no podía alcanzar a ver._

—_Se me ocurrió en cinco minutos, sabe, la manera, nadie se lo creería si le dijera. Pero, por favor, usted engaña a su esposa, lo mío no es grave._

— _¿Cómo...?_

— _¿Lo supe? Las cartas están en el cajón derecho de su escritorio, me tomo un mili segundo encontrarlas, No creo que a su esposa le guste la noticia, así que creo que puedo retirarme. —Sentencio el chico, y casi pude imaginar su sonrisa satisfecha al levantarse._

La puerta se abrió y pude verlo bien, camiseta de Pink Floyd, chaqueta de plata, un equipo de música completo en el cinturón y… ¿Cabello plateado? El chico me sonrió y se marchó por la puerta como si nada.

La secretaria suspiro y se volvió hacia mí con una mirada calculadora brillando a través de sus lentes.

—Espero que no seas de los de su clase hija. Bastante jaleo tenemos ya por él. Puedes pasar.

Me registre en la escuela, me dieron mi número de casillero y mi horario de clases. Debido a todo el papeleo que tuve que hacer me perdí el primer periodo, así que decidí dirigirme con calma al segundo. Mi subconsciente recordó al chico de cabello plateado, de verdad que me resultaba interesante.

Decidí dejarlo por ahora, y me dirigí a la clase que me tocaba.

Química.

Encontré al maestro con bastante facilidad y le seguí el paso hasta llegar al aula. Al entrar más de treinta pares de ojos se posaron en mi persona. Definitivamente esta era mi parte menos favorita del paquete "alumna nueva".

—Buenos días alumnos—. Saludo el profesor. — Hoy tenemos una alumna nueva. Preséntate—. Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

—Soy Edén Knightville, mucho gusto—. Murmure sin darle importancia.

—Bien señorita Edén, tome asiento junto al señor Maximoff—. Dijo con cierto descontento en la voz al pronunciar el apellido del chico.

Vi el lugar que apuntaba y casi salto de mi piel al verlo. Era el mismo chico de chaqueta y cabello plateados que vi esta mañana. Baje la mirada y me senté sin decir palabra. Ese chico me ponía nerviosa.

—Hola, así que eres la chica nueva. Lo supuse al verte en la dirección. Que coincidencia que termináramos en el mismo salón. Soy Pietro Maximoff, si no puedes decir Pietro di Peter, es mas fácil. —. Comenzó a parlotear a toda velocidad. — Edén, verdad, lindo nombre, me gusta.

—Eh, gracias. —Murmure todavía con la mirada baja.

—Oh, no me lo agradezcas. ¿Quieres una soda? —Dijo ofreciéndome una lata de refresco que pude jurar, no tenía hace un segundo.

—No, es tu soda, no creo que la quieras compartir conmigo.

—Oh, no hay problema, tengo más—. Dijo mientras sacaba otro refresco de quien sabe dónde.

—Gracias—. Dije en vos baja tomando la soda y dándole un sorbo. El seguía observándome, sonriendo en silencio.

—Señor Maximoff, agradecería si no distrajera a los alumnos en su primer día de clase.

—No distraería a los demás, si su clase no fuera tan lenta—. Murmuro por lo bajo.

Trate de contener una pequeña risa.

—Bien, como decía—. Siguió el profesor. —Hoy trataremos los efectos de la lluvia acida en los diversos organismos vivos. Los del lado izquierdo simularan la lluvia mientras que los del derecho sostendrán al organismo a tratar.

Tome la planta junto a mí y la sostuve en alto mientras Pietro acercaba cuidadosamente el frasco de químicos y murmuraba algo como "Mejor esto que otra clase así el próximo año".

Se acercó con cuidado y por un momento me perdí en sus ojos, oscuros como un par de pozos, pero conforme más los observaba me di cuenta de una ligera sombra azulada en estos. "Hermoso" pensé.

—No podre tirar bien esta cosa si me sigues observando de esa manera. —Murmuro alzando los ojos y observándome con picardía.

Me descubrió. Los nervios se me crisparon de inmediato. Antes de que me diera cuenta la planta que sostenía empezó a morir.

—Un momento. ¿Cómo fue que…? Si yo ni siquiera tire el…—Comenzó a farfullar cuando algo atrás de mí le llamo la atención.

Una planta de adorno muriendo.

—Así que eres como yo, ¿Eh?

— ¿A qué te refieres?—. Murmure observándolo y sintiendo más nervios de los posibles.

—Saltémonos la siguiente clase y te mostrare—. Dijo observándome a profundidad.

Una sonrisa danzaba en sus labios.

La clase termino antes de lo que yo hubiera querido. Y cuando me di cuenta Pietro me estaba arrastrando por los pasillos. Finalmente después de dar un montón de vueltas abrió una puerta y me metió a la habitación de la que procedía a toda velocidad.

Me encontré…con la sala de natación.

—Y… ¿Qué, precisamente, es lo que querías mostrarme? —. Le pregunte alzando escépticamente una ceja.

—Esto—. Dijo dirigiéndome una mirada picara. — No te asustes.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, él estaba detrás de mí, con una mano en mi nuca, y otra en mi cintura.

—Aguanta la respiración. —Susurro en mi oído.

Después, lo único que sentí fue una breve sensación de ingravidez, y el aire romper contra mi cara. Al segundo siguiente habíamos dejado atrás cuarenta metros de piscina y estábamos al otro lado de la habitación.

Sentí que me daría una migraña.

— ¿Cómo es que tú…?

—Puedo correr a velocidades supersónicas—. Aclaro. —Tengo entendido que tú también puedes hacer algo como lo mío.

—Pues correr a velocidades supersónicas no—. Le dije en un vago intento de humor, mientras me apoyaba en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

—Entonces que haces—. Insistió. — Muéstrame.

Suspire. Supongo que el chico se lo merecía por mostrarme sus poderes.

—Observa el árbol que está al otro lado de la ventana. —Le indique. — Ah, y… esto será más fácil si dejas de abrazar mi cintura.

Se sonrojo y me soltó para voltear a ver rápidamente el lugar que le había indicado.

Me concentre. Podía sentir las ondas de muerte salir de mi cuerpo. En realidad no había necesitado mucho esfuerzo, tener a un chico tomándote por detrás y llevándote de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, aporta mucho al factor de los nervios.

Oh, eso sonó tan mal.

Observe el árbol después de un momento, sus hojas se habían tornado de un tono castaño oscuro similar al de las nueces tostadas y empezaban a caerse de sus ramas con rapidez. Una pequeña ardilla callo inconsciente de alguna parte del árbol, no lucia bien. Decidí que había probado mi punto, y me detuve.

—Cool—. Afirmo. — ¿Puedes hacer algo más?

—Algunas veces me salen alas negras. — Solté sin saber porque.

— ¿En serio? —. Pregunto con un brillo de curiosidad mórbida en los ojos. Asentí. —Muéstrame.

Empezaba a pensar que el chico poseía también el poder de la labia. Debía poseer ese poder. Probablemente terminara arrepentida, pero al menos las alas me daban un motivo para presumir.

Baje la cremallera de mi chaqueta mientras trataba de decidir si el haber decidido llevar una blusa sin mangas debajo de esta había sido una buena idea. Estúpidas coincidencias no deseadas del destino.

Al menos me evitaría destrozar una muda de ropa en buen estado.

— ¿Q-Que estás haciendo? —Pregunto Pietro con las mejillas encendidas.

—No quiero arruinar mi ropa—. Aclare.

Mi imaginación me jugo una mala pasada por que casi pude escuchar un par de murmullos y risitas apagadas. "Solo es mi imaginación" repetí.

Deje la chaqueta en el suelo y mire a Pietro a los ojos. Concentre todos los sentimientos del día en mi interior, pude sentir el característico cosquilleo en la espalda. Eso fue todo, un par de alas negras refulgían detrás de mí. Desvié la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

—Oye, si yo pudiera hacer eso, no me escondería—. Dijo con toda seguridad.

—Entonces.

—Entonces, ¿Qué? —Pregunte a Pietro mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto.

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe? —Pregunto metiéndose una galleta de chocolate con crema en la boca.

La hora del receso había llegado y Pietro me acompañaba por los pasillos atestados de gente de la institución.

Desde que salimos del aula de física-a la que llegamos rayando, pero llegamos; con una pequeña ayudita de las habilidades de Pietro, por supuesto- las miradas no habían dejado de caer sobre nosotros. Quien sabe, tal vez se deba a todo el rollo de la chica nueva. Pensé; los primeros 10 minutos. Empezaba a ser hartante.

—No. —Respondí con simpleza. — Eres el primero.

—Me haces sentir alagado—. Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. — ¿Quieres una galleta?

Tome la galleta que me ofrecía.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo lo descubriste? Lo de tus poderes. —Volvió a arremeter para sacarme información.

— ¿De veras quieres saber? —Le pregunte mientras trataba de escuchar los murmullos apagados por el bullicio a mí alrededor.

—Por algo pregunte. —Dijo observándome de nuevo con esa expresión de arrogancia mientras revolvía el puré de patatas de la cafetería con una cuchara.

—Bien—. Respondí. — Estaba en la clase de botánica, como no había mucho que hacer hice un intento de leer "Alice in Wonderland", un niño me quito el libro y se burló de mí, no me lo quería devolver. El punto es que después de aquello no hubo más clase de botánica, y tampoco más gente interesada en compartir mi compañía, si me entiendes. Tenía diez años. Y tú, ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Carreras infantiles, cosas de niños, estaba a punto de llegar a la meta y un niño del vecindario se me adelanto, estaba desesperado por alcanzar la meta y cuando me di cuenta estaba a tres cuadras de la meta. Tarde un poco en darme cuenta de que podía correr a velocidades supersónicas. Tenía nueve años. Pero aun así, es mucho mejor que ser normal.

—Habla por ti mismo. No sabes lo que daría yo por ser normal. —Le replique.

—Oye—- Me dijo, y por primera vez en el día pude observar su gesto tornarse serio. —Somos la próxima etapa de la especie humana, eres especial, única. Nunca lo olvides.

No tenía idea de lo mucho que esa frase me afectaría en el futuro.

**Y ahí está.**

**Soy nueva en esto, si esta terrible no me odien si? Si les gusto dejen review, y si no una crítica constructiva nunca hace daño, pero constructiva, eh!?**

**Bueno, bye, subiré nuevo cap en 2 semanas si las clases no me hacen cortarme las venas con una cuchara primero, si subo cap pueden suponer que estoy viva n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

***Se ve un cementerio, el humo ilumina todo, de repente una mano sale de la tierra, una chica de corto cabello rizado sale de ella con una laptop* **

**Sí, he vuelto de las tinieblas, y no, no me mate con una cuchara, fui acosada por la pesadilla llamada tarea, me pelee con una amiga que conozco desde hace nueve años y he estado practicando para un concurso de canto. Cavo mi propia tumba, es un hobby mío. Pero volví con ánimos elevados mientras edito esto a la carrera mientras mi madre está en su clase de inglés.**

**Vuelve en media hora así que esto está un poco apurado, lo siento si hay algún error u.u. **

**Lo único que diré es, uno, los clichés molan. Dos, este capítulo está basado en mi relación con mi mejor amigo, ambos éramos bulleados antes de conocernos y ambos somos unos frikis a mas no poder, y cuando nos conocimos, básicamente no nos soportamos. Pero nos gusta lo mismo, y compartimos un pasado común, básicamente somos como uña y carne, a pesar de querer matarnos el uno al otro cada cinco minutos. Y finalmente tres, estos caps. están enfocados en ver la relación de esos dos. Es solo introducción para lo que viene luego, diré una pista, una pequeña…diminuta…pista…X MEN DIAS DEL FUTURO PASADO SEGÚN MI!**

**Muy pequeña. Ahora sí, al fic.**

**Disclaimer: Esto le pertenece a cualquiera menos yo, no soy rica, y no me acuerdo de quien es, y mi madre llega en diez minutos y aun no edito el otro fic. Así que hagan como que esto es un disclaimer normal.**

* * *

Chapter 2.- Una escuela absurda, algo más que amistad y el casi ir a prisión.

Edén llego a mi vida hace casi un mes. Por más rápido que sea, aun no puedo creer mi suerte.

Soy un mutante, la próxima etapa de la especie humana. Mi habilidad es correr a velocidades supersónicas; también suelo pensar a esa velocidad. Suena cool, eso es cierto, y lo es. Sería aún más cool si no tuviera que vivir escondiéndome de los demás.

Veras, al principio todo es miel sobre hojuelas, tienes habilidades sobrehumanas, eres el rey del mundo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso si te ven, si ven lo que puedes hacer, nadie les creería, quien en su sano juicio creería la historia de que un chico de los suburbios corrió a una velocidad inhumana e irrumpió en una tienda de víveres para llevarse todos los panecillos de chocolate rellenos de crema, cuando al mismo tiempo sus maestros estaban totalmente seguros de que él se había quedado después de clases por un castigo. Quien creería que el chico que se tomó una foto con los chicos de Pink Floyd después de un concierto para una conocida revista era el mismo que estaba haciendo su tarea al otro lado del país en casa de su madre.

La respuesta era obvia, nadie.

Y entonces te das cuenta, de que sería totalmente creíble si la gente callera en cuenta de que algunas personas a su alrededor, tal vez incluso sus hijos o amigos, no son del todo humanos. Si el público se enterara de que existen mutantes a su alrededor, seguramente se darían cuenta de que todos esos imposibles eran más posibles de lo que pensaban. Y eso sería un gigantesco adiós a todas mis salidas clandestinas a donde yo quiera.

Así que básicamente caí en cuenta de tres cosas, uno, si bien aún podía hacer cuanto quería y dejar que alguna que otra persona me viera, no podía dejar que un número enorme de personas lo sepan; dos, si la gente se llegara a enterar probablemente pondrían un precio muy alto por cualquier mutante al cual eliminar, o peor aún, uno con el cual experimentar. Y finalmente el enorme número tres, las demás personas como yo, donde quiera que estuvieran, no tenía manera de encontrarlas. Cualquier intento que yo hiciera por ello sería como una enorme bengala al cielo anunciando la llegada mutante.

Es por eso que cuando vi la mirada de Edén cuando las plantas empezaron a morirse, que no eran de sorpresa, sino más bien, la misma mirada de alguien que acaba de provocar un accidente, lo supe. Había encontrado a alguien igual a mí. Bueno, no exactamente igual, ambos teníamos poderes, diferentes, claro, pero poderes al fin y al cabo.

De inmediato me agrado, era sarcástica, cautelosa, lista, y bastante cínica, parecía esperar que en cualquier momento algo malo sucediera. Incluso ahorita, comodante sentada en un pequeño sillón de mi sótano y devorando un panecillo de chocolate relleno de crema tras otro miraba la salida con ojos calculadores.

Esa era una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido de ella a lo largo de un mes, cada vez que bajaba a mi sótano (lo cual parecía ser cada día después de clases. Probablemente debido a la comida gratis…) miraba la salida unos minutos antes de relajarse y seguir con su aura de siempre.

En un principio se mantenía tensa todo el rato, nerviosa; luego, como a la semana empezó a relajarse más, y más y finalmente se relajó por completo. Y ahora éramos como un parasito el uno para el otro, disfrutando los agradables momentos de privacidad en mi sótano después de clase, si es que yo podía afirmar que esos minutos de privacidad entre ella y mi podían llamarse "estar solos". Al parecer, a mi madre le agrado en sobremanera el hecho de que su rebelde y antisocial hijo de diecisiete años tuviera amigos, creo, que en su mente Edén fue una señal de que yo no era una causa perdida. "Hey, ella es linda, es agradable, y no tiene antecedentes penales, deberías estar agradecido de tener una amiga como ella, podrías aprender muchas cosas Pietro" solía ser el mantra de mama cada vez que Edén se iba de regreso a su casa.

Oh, si tan solo mama supiera que ella era igual de "especial" que yo.

Pero por desgracia, el mundo sigue igual, mutantes o no Edén y yo sufrimos la misma maldición de millones de adolescentes en el mundo, escuela. La insufrible escuela. El problema no es la escuela en sí, no, cuando tienes una velocidad como la mía los exámenes son lo último que te preocupa. No, el problema es el hecho de que las clases son más lentas que un caracol cargando una tortuga. Claro, la lentitud siempre ha sido algo que odio, pero si hay algo peor que una clase aburrida y lenta, es salir de una clase aburrida y lenta deseando correr a tu casa lo más rápido posible, solo para que el matón escolar/ bully personal/ popular idiota se pare frente a ti y empieza a molestar haciéndote querer correr tan rápido como te fuese posible, algo que, por más que quieras ver su cara de sorpresa, no puedes hacer. Porque sabes lo que pasaría.

Justo como en este instante.

Su nombre es Mark Stuart, alto, mucho más que yo, fuerte como para noquearte después de tres minutos en una pelea, con una sonrisa irritantemente encantadora, y un complejo de "Mírenme, no vaya a ser que se pierdan mi genialidad por un segundo, con suerte verán como hago notar mi supremacía entre los raritos, y como me ligo a la chica en turno, no, no empujen, hay lugar para que todos me vean, y si no aprecias mi genialidad te hare notar tu error". Por más cliché de tonta película escolar que eso fuera. Es la verdad de las cosas.

Y ahora podíamos añadir otro cliché a la lista, la nueva mejor amiga del rarito peliplata-entiendase yo- es el nuevo interés del idiota abusador. Oh, y como no, él no tiene ningún problema en expresarlo abiertamente. Clichés, los amo pero los odio. Y sigamos recopilando los hechos, Edén es mi mejor amiga –La única en realidad- y yo soy su mejor y único amigo, un idiota quiere ligársela, ella lo odia, el me odia, yo lo odio, y la manada de desesperadas tras de él la odia a ella. Yo quiero correr y salir de aquí, Edén quiere darle un puñetazo en la cara, y ambos nos contenemos por el bien común.

—Por milésima vez, no. —Dijo Edén con el ceño fruncido y esa expresión que a la semana de conocerla aprendí que significaba que su paciencia estaba a punto de acabarse. —No quiero ir al cine, no quiero ir a tomar un café, y si crees que te ayudare con tu tarea de química estas muy confundido. Así que recupera lo poco que te queda de dignidad y apártate de nuestro camino.

Mark sonrió de nuevo en un intento de lucir encantador. Lo cual al parecer no funcionaba muy bien con Edén.

—Vamos, que daño podría hacerte, dame una oportunidad, una sola. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, podemos ir a donde tú quieras, solo dilo y considéralo hecho.

Yo había perdido la paciencia hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero seguía en mi lugar, con mis pies tamborileando en exasperación sobre el piso, mientras ella no pudiera irse yo no me iba a mover de donde estaba. Aunque para ser honesto empezaba a aburrirme de verdad, si esto seguía así otros dos minutos creo que no me iba a quedar de otra más que tomar a Edén y marcharme con ella a toda velocidad.

—No, es no. —Dijo ella. Se volteó hacia mí, con gesto cansado. —Vámonos Pietro.

La seguí sin rechistar.

Pero el sujeto no aceptaba un no por respuesta, oh no. Se adelantó y tomo el brazo de Edén para impedirle irse. Oh no, esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Una salida no te matara, además...

Y entonces vino el golpe, una amplia y sonora bofetada en toda la cara de idiota de Mark. Pero algo no anduvo bien, la mano de Edén por un minuto pareció irradiar alguna especie de aura purpura, lo siguiente que supe fue que Mark estaba en el suelo, jadeando, con las venas del lado izquierdo de su cara marcadas de un color negro enfermizo y la nariz empezando a sangrar ligeramente pero más que obviamente de una manera que no podía ser causado por una simple bofetada. Observe a Edén, una chispa de terror se atisbaba ligeramente en sus ojos, pero no titubeo cuando con voz fría dijo: —Te dije que me dejaras en paz.

De nuevo, camine tras de ella, sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

Edén trajo un bol de palomitas y se dejó caer pesadamente te sobre el sillón de mi sótano.

—No, se lo que estás pensando y no voy a hablar de ello. —Dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de palomitas a la boca.

—Uno, deja las palomitas, son para las películas y si te las gastas antes de que empiece yo no me voy a parar a hacer otras, dos, mejor me das las palomitas, aun ni decidimos que ver y ya estas comiendo. —Tercie tomando el bol de palomitas de sus manos rápidamente. —Y tres, no puedes evitar que lo diga. Eso. Fue. Genial. Aterrorizante, sí, pero genial.

—Cállate. —Tercio ella.

—Por favor, hiciste lo que yo quiero hacer desde hace años, y con honores, eso fue hilarante.

—Y lo deje como si hubiera peleado con otro de sus compañeros mastodontes en vez de recibir una bofetada de una chica menuda de 1.50. Además, no creo que el hecho de que tú le hubieses dado una bofetada hubiese ayudado a tu imagen de chico rudo, con ese cabello que te traes…

—Deja mi cabello, es mi cabello y si, es plateado, si, la mitad de la escuela piensa que me lo pinto, la otra mitad piensa que soy un fenómeno y tú piensas que es una "Interesante consecuencia de correr o velocidades sobre humanas o simplemente una mutación bastante curiosa" pero es mi cabello y me gusta como es.

Ella se rio.

—Eres un caso perdido. Ahora deja el tema del golpe y veamos que tantas películas tienes, no sobreviviere mucho tiempo sin esas palomitas.

Sonreí y saque la pila de películas que había acumulado con el paso de los años en la mesa antes de que ella hubiese terminado su oración. Era noche de películas. ¿Cómo habíamos terminado los dos solos en un sótano con un bol de palomitas y películas? Muy fácil, mi madre tenía que ir a atender de nuevo los nervios de sus padres que se habían enterado por décima vez de que tenían un nieto problema- El circular los noventa no ayudaba mucho al hecho de recordar las cosas importantes.- Y los padres de Edén se fueron debido a la llamada urgente de parte de la oficina de su padre para atender "asuntos importantes" en el estado vecino, dejándola sola y aburrida. Básicamente, por esa razón.

—Haber—Dijo ella leyendo título tras título de películas. —Tenemos unas cuantas de terror, unas cuantas de aliens, la trilogía de Volver al Futuro, una larga lista ciencia ficción, Titanic, amo esa película, el iceberg es mi personaje favorito, literalmente se llevó la película, y el barco… Bueno seguíamos, el Señor de los Anillos, Harry Potter…Oh, y unas cuantas películas antiguas. Aparentemente tienes de todo, pero que podemos ver hoy…

— ¿Alguna vez has visto esta película Scream? —Pregunte después de meditarlo –Ni yo me lo creo- unos segundos.

—La del asesino con traje ridículo que milagrosamente consigue matar a la mitad del elenco de la película antes de caerse por usar algo con tan poca visibilidad. ¿Esa?

—Esa. —Confirme.

—La he visto, sí. Ponla, quiero reírme de las incontables ocasiones que tuvieron los personajes de noquear al sujeto. —Dijo con una sonrisa cruel en su cara.

Deje escapar una risa mientras ponía la película lo más rápido que me era posible. Regrese con ella rápidamente. Uno de los beneficios de que tu mejor amiga sea mutante al igual que tú, no tienes que esconderte, no tienes que temer que te miren como a un fenómeno. Eso me gustaba, me gustaba estar junto a Edén, por más agria y sarcástica que fuera a veces y por más que se pasara la mitad del tiempo que estaba en mi sótano comiendo. Era bastante agradable, si llegabas a conocerla, claro.

La película inicio y ella se apropió del bol de palomitas antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. Y eso era mucho.

—Una de las principales preguntas que me hago de esta película, es por qué razón el recibir llamadas de un idiota psicópata obsesionado con el cine de terror evita que alguien en sus cinco sentidos apague las palomitas. Es decir, vale que el loco está apunto de destripar a su novio, y vale que te va a matar, pero no debería ella pensar "Oye estoy a punto de ser asesinada, en caso de lograr salvarme no quisiera morir de asfixia solo porque olvide apagar las estúpidas palomitas"

—Por una simple razón, la chica popular que muere primero siempre es estúpida y hará bastantes cosas tontas antes de morir.

—Gran revelación, me inclino ante tu sabiduría—.Murmuro con sarcasmo

—Acepto tu adoración, sapiens inferior. —Murmure en respuesta.

El usar el adjetivo Sapiens inferior empezó como una broma durante una de nuestras aburridas clases de biología, el maestro Simmons estaba explicando tranquilamente con su exasperantemente lenta voz acerca de la evolución del hombre, recalcando a la clase que el "humano actual" es conocido por el nombre científico de Homo Sapiens, y la idea no tardo en formarse en mi cabeza.

—Entonces…si nosotros somos más "evolucionados", eso quiere decir que somos superiores a los sapiens, eh.

—Hasta ahora llegas a la conclusión, genio. —Murmuro en respuesta con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras evitaba mi mirada.

—Sapiens inferiores. — Dije riéndome por lo bajo de la idea.

Y se había quedado como una broma privada fija entre los dos.

— ¿Te lo imaginas Pietro? —Dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos. —Tu sabes, que todos se enterasen, que el rollo del Sapiens inferior se vuelva la frase común entre la gente como nosotros, que todos supieran que hay gente más evolucionada que ellos. ¿Cómo crees que sería?

—Sería el apocalipsis. —Respondí. — Si de plano solo por tener el cabello diferente o tener gustos diferentes la gente te mira como si fueses un bicho raro, imagina si descubriesen que hay gente superior a ellos. Sería un gran golpe bajo a su ego, seriamos tratados como si tuviésemos la peste negra o algo por el estilo. Y tarde o temprano vendría la inevitable pelea, y eso, eso sí que será intenso.

—Pero antes. Me refiero antes de que nos matemos los unos a los otros, antes de eso, que crees que pase. Imagina las cosas que podrías hacer. Vale que todos sabrían que eres tú, pero al menos ya no tendrías que esconderte.

—Te diré algo. Cuando eso pase le daré un gran golpe en la cara a Mark y a todos los idiotas que creen que tú y yo somos pareja o alguna clase de tontería igual y volveré antes de que nadie se pueda percatar de que me fui. —Admití recordando a la bola de gente –Sapien- que no dejaba de echarnos a Edén y a mí el rollo de la pareja.

Seriamente, uno no puede pasar de rarito solitario permanente a rarito con amigos sin ser considerado como "saliendo con alguien" o gay. Y al menos a mí me toco la consideración de juzgarme como "saliendo con alguien."

—No exageres. —dijo mirándome con seriedad por primera vez en la conversación. —Ellos no se tienen la culpa de que a Mark le encante difundir rumores solo porque tú y yo parecemos simbiontes. Golpea a Mark no a los demás.

—No puedo evitar querer hacerlo. No podemos comer tranquilamente sin que alguien nos mire, nos señale y se ría "discretamente."

—Tú ignóralos. —Refunfuño volviendo su vista a hacia la película.

—Solo piénsalo. ¿En qué clase de mundo yo podría enamorarme de ti? No eres precisamente un encanto ¿Sabes? —Solté antes de darme cuenta.

Observe a Edén que ahora observaba la película con el ceño fruncido. Casi podía sentir ese cactus que había tomado prestado de la casa del vecino secarse tras de mí. Oh…creo que metí la pata.

—Gracias por el dato. —Gruño entre dientes.

Me sentí encoger en mi asiento. Edén no solía ser demasiado fácil de molestar, tenía mucha paciencia, pero cuando lo hacía, daba mucho miedo; y prueba de eso era el incidente de la mañana. Me quede donde estaba y simplemente espere a que por algún milagro el enfado se le pasara pronto.

Después de una hora, agradecí que no fuera muy afín a todo el asunto de la botánica. Podía sentir esa extraña aura mortal salir de Edén sin control; y agradecí no haberme ganado una bofetada como la de Mark, porque estoy seguro de que si me hubiese dado una, habría terminado en coma como mínimo. De momento, lo único que me había ganado era una ración de 0% palomitas, dulces, o cualquier botana esta planta de la casa. Pude haber tomado alguna antes de que ella se diera cuanta, pero dudo que verme usar mis poderes para conseguir comida en este momento le causara mucha gracia.

Fue justo en el momento de mayor tensión, donde sabes perfectamente que el asesino volverá por ellos y ellos no tienen ni idea, que escuche el teléfono de Edén sonar, cortando el silencio con brusquedad y haciéndome saltar de la manera más ridícula posible. Ella ni siquiera se fijó en mi lo que debía ser mi momento más vergonzoso antes de tomar el teléfono y abrir el mensaje.

—Al parecer Mark no se rinde, eh. —Murmuro dirigiéndome una mirada inentendible. — Sabes, me da un poco de pena, ya sabes, con todo eso de que lo deje en ese estado. Creo que debería aceptar su invitación del café, solo para compensarlo. Además, que mal podría hacerme un café gratis. —Termino mientras tecleaba algo en su teléfono.

Mi boca debía estar por los suelos, si eso fuera posible, claro. Vale, está molesta conmigo, bien, que se moleste, me lo merezco. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era aceptarle algo a ese…ese…él. Sentí la molestia creciendo en mí como una enfermedad.

— ¿En serio vas a aceptarle una invitación a ese idiota? —Le pregunte sin poder contenerme.

—Si. —Dijo ella con simpleza. — ¿Algún problema con ello? —Pregunto con fingida inocencia.

—No. —Dije a secas. —No hay problema, ¿Quieres más botanas? Iré por unas al supermercado que está cerca.

Y me marche con rapidez antes de que le diera tiempo de decir algo más. Recorrí más rápido de lo usual el camino hacia el local. Sabía bien que ese lugar estaba cerrado, y si, también sabía que tendría que romper el cristal de las ventanas para entrar, y como no, sabía que eso dispararía un sinfín de alarmas y que la policía estaría frente a mí en menos de cinco minutos. Y la verdad, no me importaba demasiado. Consecuencias de una mutación que te permitía moverte y pensar a toda velocidad, o lo piensas mucho o no lo piensas en absoluto.

Puse las manos sobre el cristal y comencé el proceso. Había aprendido ese truco poco después de recibir mi mutación, y me había resultado bastante útil, tanto para entrar, como para escapar de donde quisiera.

El vidrio se resquebrajo en cuestión de segundos, rompiéndose en un millón de pedazos y cayendo directamente hacia dentro. Ni siquiera me moleste en usar mi mutación, simplemente camine tome lo que quería y me deje caer detrás de una pila de comida enlatada.

—Estúpido. —Dije antes de dejar caer mi cabeza sobre la pila. —Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido yo. —Volví a repetir acentuando cada palabra con un golpe.

"Celos" pensé. "¿Realmente estoy celoso?". Me sentí como el peor estúpido del universo. Primero salgo con la peor frase que uno puede decirle a su mejor amiga, y justo después me vuelvo un maldito celoso. Ser adolescente apesta; no importa si eres mutante, aun apesta, y en grande. La mayor parte del tiempo eres un idiota que habla y luego piensa.

— ¿Quieres decirme que demonios te pasa?

Voltee. Edén me miraba con el ceño fruncido más aterrador que había visto en toda mi vida. Probablemente había arriesgado su secreto y había volado hasta aquí con ese genial par de alas. Hice un vano intento de enmendar las cosas.

— ¿Pastelillo? —Pregunte mostrándole el panecillo relleno de crema.

Me quito el panecillo y le dio un mordisco, aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Te das cuenta de que este lugar tiene una alarma contra ladrones y que la policía no tardará en llegar, lo sabes. Y aun así te dignas a sentarte en el suelo y comer panecillos como si nada. ¿Te has vuelto loco o solo tomaste una buena dosis de heroína?

—Apuesto por la primera. —Dije dando un mordisco a mi panecillo mientras la miraba desde la seguridad del suelo.

Suspiro. Su rostro se suavizo y se dejó caer a mi lado no sin antes darle otro mordisco al dulce.

—Sabes que solo estaba bromeando ¿verdad? Preferiría ser golpeada por un auto a salir con ese idiota. Al menos tú me acompañarías en el hospital.

Deje mi panecillo por un momento. Ah.

—Entonces… ¿Era en broma? —La mirada que me dio, fue suficiente para sobreentender la respuesta. —Soy un idiota. —Dije sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, lo eres, pero también eres mi mejor amigo.

—Soy tu único amigo.

—Cállate. El punto aquí es que ambos fuimos unos idiotas esta noche. Supongo que podemos dejarlo como un empate. —Volvió a darle un mordisco al panecillo. — ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que podemos celebrar la reconciliación con palomitas extra. —Le dije sonriendo.

Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar a lo lejos.

—Creo que es hora de irnos—. Dijo ella.

Asentí, tome las palomitas extra que le había prometido y le tome la nuca antes de partir a toda velocidad del lugar. Esta era nuestra primera pelea, si, había muchas más por delante, pero que puedo decir. Ser mutante es como ser humano, sumándole geniales superpoderes claro, ser un mutante adolescente es una pesadilla. Pero algunas cosas hacen que ciertas pesadillas valgan la pena.

**Ahí está. Gracias por todo, lean, suscriban y dejen reviews o lo que usualmente se dice. Me disculpo por los horrores de ortografía, falta de tiempo para verlos todos. Bycitou .w.**


End file.
